Electric motors with a magnetic pole wheel arranged on the motor armature shaft, fixed against relative rotation, as the signal emitter, and with an associated signal receiver fixed in place on the housing, are commonly known prior art. Signal emitter and signal receiver act together as a sensor in order to detect, for example, the direction of rotation, rpm, speed of the motor armature shaft and other parameters of the motor operation.